1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earmuffs for protecting the ears against noises and more particularly, an anti-noise earmuff device that has built therein a Bluetooth module and an audio-signal processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When shooting or working in an extremely high noisy place, people would wear earmuffs to obstruct unbearable noise in order not to get their eardrums hurt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,706 discloses an audio signal detecting device, which is to be disposed in a user's earmuffs for protecting his eardrums against noise of high-decibel level. This design is functional; however, it is not equipped with any personal communication or audio transmission system. Thus, special arrangement must be added so that the user can enjoy listening to music or communication with outside people without needing taking off the earmuffs.
Further, a conventional Bluetooth communication device is not practical for use under a noisy environment, for example, a shooting place, for communication with the shooter. Further, when a shooter in a shooting place is not shooting and going to listen to the music or to pick up a cell phone, the shooter must take of the earmuffs. Thus, the use of conventional earmuffs is somewhat inconvenient in applications.